A Black Glass Slipper
by Gemini bookworm
Summary: Sam Manson wants her best friend to notice her as more then a friend. She makes a wish one night, but she never thought that someone would actrully come to grant it or that she would be thrown into a popular fairytale. Annabelle Rainstorm is fairy god sister who wants nothing more then to finally become a fairy godmother. Now it's Annabelle's job to get Sam's wish granted.REWRITTEN
1. Teaching the Newbies

**I know I have disappered for like almost a year and taken down most of my stories but trust me it was worth it. I have spent that time rewriting some of my old stories like this one and working on some new ones, so please don't be mad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Prologue**

**Teaching the Newbies**

**Annabelle Pov**

"Yes, I finally got a good mission." I said bouncing up and down. I heard something move from behind me. I turned around to see a group new fairy god sisters in training were watching me with confused looks. I suddenly remembered that it was the trainee's day to see what they will be doing when they are full fairy godmothers.

"Oh goodness! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself." I said turning to face them with a big friendly smile. "My name is Annabelle Rainstorm and I am a fairy god sister." I did a small curtsy.

One of the younger fairies with orange hair raised her hand bouncing on her feet some. "Yes?" I said looking at her. "Do you have a question for me?"

"I do, Miss Rainstorm. How are you a god sister and able to go on a mission?" She asked confused. "I thought all the fairies that got missions had to be mothers."

"Well, I am still a newbie at this like you guys. So I've got to build my way up." I told her before looking at all of them. "One of the things you have to have to do is go on at least three missions by yourself before you can become of a full fairy godmother. Another is take spell casting 101." I watched with a little smile as a few of the fairies actually wrote that down on a pad of paper.

"Now I just was screaming about my new mission. It's for a girl named Samantha Manson." I said as I showed them the paper with the girl's picture on it. "Her wish is to get her best friend, Danny Fenton, to notice her as more than a friend." The same girl for before threw her hand up in the air.

"Yes?" I said.

"Miss Rainstorm, would you mind telling us the different ranks of fairy godmothers?" She asked as she pulled out her own pad of paper and a pen.

"Of course I can." I said happily. "There are three different ranks for fairy god mothers. There are the wishing well fairy godmothers who deal with the smaller wishes like when a person wishes for a new toy or a puppy. Now what ever they can't grant is sent to us, the fairy godmothers, which are usually helping someone get their fairy tale ending or help an underdog team win a game for their hometown." I stopped for a second so the group could finish writing what I had said down before continuing.

"The highest ranking fairies are the shooting star fairy godmothers. They deal with the big wishes like stopping a war or stopping a twister from destroying an entire town. Even through they are more powerful then all us. They work in groups of four to grant wishes. For us it usually takes one or two of us to grant our wishes. Wishing well fairies usually take just one fairy to grant a wish." I said looking at the group. I looked over at the fairy that asked the question. "I hope that answered your question." The fairy nodded as she finished writing.

"It did. Thank you."

"Now follow me over here." I walked over to the fairytale machine with the group of fairies following behind me. "This is the fairytale machine. You can type in the names of people or the location like their hometown and then they're sucked into a fairytale that I choose. You usually use it on these kinds of wishes but not always."

I turned the machine on and clicked on the box that said fairy tales. "Now let's see what fairytale I should use. Snow white? No apples are so last season." I said scrolling through fairytale titles. "Sleeping beauty? No way. I don't have that kind of time." I said and kept scrolling. A few of the fairies chuckled when I said that.

"Miss Rainstorm?"

"Yes?" I said looking over my shoulder at who spoke.

"Are there any fairytales we shouldn't pick?" A fairy with bright blue hair asked. "Good question. There are actually a few you don't want to pick. Little mermaid is one of them."

"Why?" Another fairy asked.

"Well when you are transported into the story you can end up landing anywhere. In the story Little mermaid you usually end up in water. As you probably have been told already. Water and fairy wings don't mix."

"What happens if a fairy godmother dies in a fairytale?" The young fairy with pale purple hair asked. I stopped strolling through titles and looked at the group.

"Well the head fairy godmother usually knows right away when a fairy godmother has died. She sends a group of fairy godmothers in to clean up the body and finish granting the wish or else everyone who is in the story will be stuck forever and will never be able to return to their normal lives." The whole group had gone quiet as I turned back to the fairytale machine.

I looked at the last title I had been looking at. "Hm… Cinderella? Now that could work." I smiled and started typing. "Now I type in the girl's hometown, press the big red button and remember that when you do this you are sucked into the story as well." I said pressing the button. Most of the group watched me do this well the other wrote done the steps to using the machine.

"Well this is where I said good bye. I wish you all luck on your training and hope to see you all granting wishes soon." I said waving good-bye as I was sucked in.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was transported into the story. I fell from the sky and tumbled onto the ground. "Ugh! I hate fairytale travel." I said to myself as I got up off the ground and brushed the grass off my clothes. I looked around the area to see where I had landed. I smiled as I saw a huge sigh that read Amity kingdom. "Yes, it worked." I said happily.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you have read the old version of this story then tell me what you think about the rewritten version. Last but not least I will be anwsering any question you have about the story or Annabelle at the end of each chapter.**


	2. A Girl Named Samantha

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed and favorited this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 1**

**A girl named Samantha**

**Narrator Annabelle**

Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of Amity. There lived King and Queen named Jack and Maddie Fenton. They where happy ruling their kingdom together but longed to have children.

The Queen finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl one summer afternoon. She named her new daughter Jasmine. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the arrival of Princess Jasmine. A grand party was held at the palace and the kingdom celebrated for many days.

It was a few years after Princess Jasmine's birth that the Queen gave birth to a handsome baby boy. She named her new son Daniel. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the arrival of Prince Daniel. The kingdom rejoiced and there was another grand party held at the palace.

Now the King and Queen were always fascinated with ghost and luckily, their kingdom was overrun with ghosts. They spent many years discovering a bunch of different ways to scare away and capture the ghosts. They trained the kingdom knights how to hunt the ghost and protect the people of the kingdom. They even tried to teach their children but their children, unlike the knights, had no interest in hunting ghosts.

One day young Prince Daniel and Prince Tucker were playing around in King Jack's lab. Prince Tucker dared Prince Daniel to play around in his parent's ghost portal. He agreed to the dare but accidental turned on the portal once he was inside. There was a bright flash of light and he passed out.

When Prince Daniel awoke, he learned he become half ghost. Now his parents were very upset at first but now they had someone who would stop the ghosts and protect the kingdom in a way that the knights couldn't. Prince Daniel and Prince Tucker soon started their own ghost hunting team with just the two of them.

Of course, this story is not really about Prince Daniel and his ghost hunting adventures with Prince Tucker but you will hear a lot about Prince Daniel later on.

Our real story is about a girl named Samantha Manson, her evil stepmother and her two evil stepsisters. Samantha is a brave, beautiful girl who lost her mother when she was quite young and grew up in a gorgeous home with a loving father.

Many years later, her father decided to get remarried. After he fell in love with a beautiful and wealthy woman named Penelope who later on became Samantha's new stepmother. Penelope had two daughters named Paulina and Star who were quite mean to Samantha. They would make fun of her hair and her clothes when her father wasn't around.

It was a few years later that her father pasted away from illness and Penelope got the house, the servants, everything including Samantha. Her Stepmother and her stepsisters treated Samantha like a slave. She was forced to sleep up in the small area of attic and has barely any personal items. All she had left was her mom's locket with a picture of her parents inside it and a few old dresses.

Samantha is fourteen years old now and she is about to get the most shocking news of her life. Well let me turn it over to her. She deserved to tell you the rest of her story.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you have read the old version of this story then tell me what you think about the rewritten version. Last but not least I will be anwsering any question you have about the story or Annabelle at the end of each chapter.**


	3. Cooking, Shopping and Invitations?

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed and favorited this story! Now to answer Aj's questions which where, **

**"**Do the people of Amity Kingdom know that Prince Daniel is the protector and that he is half ghost? And how is Prince Tucker a prince?**"**

**Question one: Yes, the people of Amity do know that Prince Daniel is the protector and half ghost. It was a year after the accident that his parent's told the kingdom that he had been turned into a half ghost.**

**Question two: Tucker is the prince of a neighboring kingdom. He hangs out a lot in the Kingdom of Amity so he can help Daniel with ghosthunting.**

**I hoped that answered your questions and please feel free to ask anymore you have. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cooking, shopping and invitations?**

**Sam Pov**

"Sammy! Get out of your bed and make us our breakfast already." My stepsister Paulina yelled from downstairs.

"I want pancakes and don't burn them like you did last time!" My other stepsister Star yelled.

"I'll start working on it, Paulina, and I didn't burn them Star. They are supposed to be slightly brown when they are cooked." I yelled as I dragged myself out of my tiny metal-framed bed. I walked over to my closet, pulled out a clean outfit, and hung up my sleeping garments.

"Another crummy day of being a slave." I said to myself as I put on my simple black servant dress and slipped on my boots. I closed the attic door and walked down two flights of stairs before I got to the kitchen where my step sisters were impatiently waiting for me. They both shot me an annoyed look as I entered the kitchen.

"Thank goodness! There you are Sammy." My other stepsister Star said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder before sitting down. Did I mention that I absolutely hate it when people call me Sammy? "Can you please hurry up and make breakfast. We're going to go shopping today."

I sighed, broke out the pancake mix, the other ingredients I needed, a pan and got to work mixing the ingredients together. Soon I was flipping golden brown pancakes on to my stepsister's plates. I stacked three on each of their plates before adding some syrup on them. My step sisters both grabbed their plates and started eating. I was about to eat mine when my stepmother came into the kitchen.

"Oh, good, you're up. I forgot to tell you that you're coming shopping with us so you carry whatever we buy." She said sitting down next to Star.

"Oh goody." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that young lady?" Stepmother snapped at me.

"I said I just can't wait stepmother because I love to come shopping with you." I lied through gritted teeth. Stepmother looked like she was about to say something else but I was saved when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the mail. Go get it, Sammy." She said as she grabbed my plate of pancakes.

"Hey those are-." Stepmother shot me a nasty look and began to raise a hand.

"I mean yes stepmother." I said as I quickly ran over to the front door. I opened the door to see our mail carrier Roger standing there with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Miss Samantha, here is today's mail." He said as he handed the stack of mail to me.

"Thank you, Roger. See you tomorrow." I said. He nodded and began to walk back down the stone path that leads to the road. "Tell your wife and family I said hello." I shouted before closing the door. I looked through the mail while I walked over to the kitchen. "Bill, bill, bill, a letter from me?" I thought.

"I never get mail." I thought. "It must be a mistake." I started to rip the envelope open as if it was my ticket to freedom. I quickly read the letter over and broke into a giant grin. It was an invitation to Prince Daniel's 16th birthday ball, which was two days from now.

"Sammy! Where is that mail?" Stepmother yelled.

"I am coming." I said still looking at the letter in shock that I was invited. I walked into the kitchen and handed the rest of mail to stepmother. She started looking through it.

"What is that?" Star asked seeing the letter in my hand.

"Nothing." I said quickly as I hid the letter behind my back.

"Hand it." My Stepmother demanded with her hand out. I glared at Star and handed over the letter to stepmother. She read the letter over and looked up at her daughters and then me.

"My darling girls. Get out your best ball gowns. Prince Daniel is having a ball in two days." She said smiling evilly. Star and Paulina started to jump up and down squealing happily.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing we are going shopping." Star said. "All my ball gowns are too small and out of style."

My stepmother and step sisters grabbed their coats from the coat closet and then dragged me along heading out to their carriage. We all climbed into the carriage. Where I ended up stuck sitting between Star and Paulina who went on and on about pointless gossiped the whole ride into town.

"Why me." I thought as I got out of the carriage and walked into the first of many dress shops.

"Oh, Star, look this dress. It matches your eyes perfectly." Paulina said as she grabbed a sleeveless blue dress off the rack and handed it to Star.

"It is perfect! No way! This one would look perfect on you Paulina." Star said squealed as she handed Paulina a pink long sleeve dress.

"Sammy this is perfect for you." Stepmother said as she held up a yellow sleeveless dress. Paulina and Star both snickered quietly as they looked at it.

"Thank you for that suggestion stepmother but it is just not my type of dress." I said trying not to throw up. Not only was it a bright pale yellow it also had a ridicules oversized bow on the front of it.

"It wasn't a suggestion, now go try it on." Stepmother said holding the dress out for me to grab.

"Yes, stepmother." I said miserably as I grabbed the dress and went to the changing area.

"I hate them." I said quietly as I threw the hideous dress on the floor of the changing room. I pulled out mother's locket out from under my shirt and opened it. It had a picture of my mom and dad holding each other and smiling while gazing into each other's eyes.

"I miss you guys so much." I thought sadly. "They wouldn't be this mean to me if one of you was still around."

"Sammy! What is taking so long?" Stepmother shouted for outside the changing area. "We don't have all day."

"Sorry I got distracted. I'll be out in a minute." I yelled as I closed my locket. I lifted my simple black dress off and put the ugly yellow one on. I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the curtain.

"You look so cute, Sammy. Doesn't she look cute, girls?" Stepmother asked.

"Yes, mother, she looks great." Star said as she tried not to laugh. "Yellow is totally her color."

"I agree. She looks like a princess." Paulina said with a little smirk. Stepmother clapped her hands together happily.

"Then it's official. I am getting that dress for you."

"That is really kind stepmother but, I couldn't accept such a lovely gift like this." I said trying to be polite.

"Of course you can, Sammy. It's my treat for you. Now go get changed." She said as she grabbed the other dresses that she was getting her daughters.

"Yes, stepmother." I walked back to the curtain and look at myself in the mirror for the first time. I looked so horrible I'm sure that a troll would be afraid of me. The dress was a horrible shade of yellow, my skin looked ghostly pale and my hair looked darker than it usually did.

"Great! Now people will think I'm a ghost." I thought as I took the dress off. I quickly put my simple black one back on and went to find stepmother and step sisters. I spotted them at the counter where they where about to buy their purchases.

"There you are, Sammy. Mother is about to buy our dresses." Star said once she saw me.

"Sammy! Where is the dress I'm getting you?" Stepmother asked.

"Here it is." I said as I handed her the dress. She smiled at me, went up to the counter and brought the dresses then we all headed off to another shop.

"This is going to be a long day." I thought myself as I carried the three shopping bags full of dresses.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you have read the old version of this story then tell me what you think about the rewritten version. **


	4. A Girl with a Ton of Shopping Bags

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed and favorited this story! Now to answer some of Aj's questions which where, **

**"**Did you take the old one down because I was gonna read it and compare the stories but this one is pretty awesome! Is this sorta modern like in the 1900s with the exception of having a queen and king and a prince an all that stuff from the 1600s? because those dresses sounded like modern dresses so I had to ask!**"**

**Question one: Yes, I did take it down when I finally started to rewrite it. Sorry.**

**Question two: Yes it is. I wanted the story to be sort of modern but still keep some of the big things from the orignal ciderella story such as the ball, the castle and the prince. So it is kind of a mixture of modern and fairytale in this story.**

**I hoped that answers your questions!**

**If anyone has questions about the story or Annabelle please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Girl with a Ton of Shopping Bags**

**Danny Pov**

"Mom, why must I have a ball for my birthday?" I asked as she took me to get a new outfit tailored for the ball. "I mean I wouldn't have minded it if you hadn't invited every young woman in the kingdom and all the neighboring kingdoms to come."

"The kingdom expects you to have a girlfriend by now since you are next in line to be king." Mom said dragging me over to a fancy looking clothing store.

"Why do I have to have a girlfriend now?" I whined like a child. "I won't be king for a few more years."

"It is the tradition we have Daniel. You know that and stop whining like a three-year old. You are giving me a headache." Mom said rubbing her temples.

"But none of the girls around here are my type." I said walking into a store.

"Well that is exactly why I invited girls from other kingdoms." Mom said as she looked around for the tailor. "Why don't you go look around the shop? Maybe you'll find something nice to wear around the castle."

I sighed and started to walk around the store. I stopped at a rack of men's clothing when I bumped into someone. The person hadn't been paying attention so they stumbled to the floor taking me with them.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I look down at whom I was squashing. The person was a girl around my age with long black hair and light amethyst eyes. She nodded and tried to get up but I was still squashing her. I go off her, stood up and fixed my suit. I saw the girl was struggling to get up still under the weight of her bags.

"Here let me." I said as I held out a hand to her. She looked up at me and grabbed my hand. I helped her up and start to pick up her bags at had fallen to the floor. I noticed she had a ton of shopping bags full of expensive dresses and shoes.

"Oh great, another spoiled rich girl." I thought with a sigh as I picked up two of the bags.

"SAMMY! You better not had gotten a speck of dirt on those dresses or you are washing them all by hand when we get home." Someone yelled. I turned around to see a woman in her thirties and two teenage girls.

The two girls both smiled at me in a flirty way as they batted their eyelashes. The two girls were pretty but not as pretty, the girl I had bumped into. The woman seemed to quickly recognize who I was.

"Oh, Prince Daniel! I am so sorry about my servant girl. The poor thing is an absolute klutz." She said giving the girl an icy look.

"No, it was my fault madam. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and then turned to the girl looked at me with a surprised look. "I am sorry for bumping into you Miss…"

"Sam." She replied quietly.

"Well, Miss Sam, I am very sorry and if any of the clothing got ruined or dirty please feel free to send a letter to the castle and I will pay tohave them replaced." The woman stepped forward smiling at me in a creepy manner.

"Thank you for the offer Prince Daniel but that won't be necessary." She said and then turned to Sam. "Come on, Sammy, you have caused enough trouble for today and you have things to clean." She took off walking out of the shop.

"Bye, Prince Daniel." The two girls said waving and giggled as they followed the woman. I handed Sam the two shopping bags I was still holding.

"Thank you, Prince Daniel." She said quietly.

"Your welcome, Miss Sam." I said as she hurried away to catch up to the woman.

"Well I hope she comes to the ball." I said happily and walked back over to find my mother. "Sam. What a nice name."

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	5. Getting Ready for the Ball

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed, read and favorited this story! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Aj: I don't mind your questions at all. I am a curious person too and like to ask a million questions about stuff.**

**If anyone has questions about the story or Annabelle (who will finally show up again in the next few chapters) please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 4**

**Getting Ready for the Ball and an Unexpected Tea Party**

**Sam Pov**

"I can't believe what happened today." I wrote in my dusty old journal as I sat on the single wooden chair that I had placed over by the tiny attic window.

Let's get something straight right here. It is a journal not a diary. Paulina and Star have their little girly diaries. I have a journal. It is a completely different thing.

A journal is a place to write down the interesting things that happen to me and stuff I don't want to forget. A diary is a place to write about you feelings, your crush of the day and other things like that.

"I accidentally ran right into Prince Daniel while I was carrying Stepmother's shopping bags. He was very polite to me and helped me back up. He even offered to replace the clothes that got damaged or dirty since my stepmother started yelling at me about getting the new clothes dirty. It was extremely kind of him to do for someone like me. No one has been that kind to me since my father died three years ago." I wrote and then smiled.

"Sammy! Get down here!" Stepmother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Stepmother!" I yelled back. I quickly tucked my journal in its secret hiding spot and ran down the stairs. "What do you need?" I asked as I walked through the doorway to my stepmother's room.

"I just wanted to tell you that you need to clean the entire house the day after tomorrow." She said as refreshed her make-up in her giant mirror.

"What! The day after tomorrow! That's the day of the ball." I said with wide eyes. "Why can't I do it tomorrow?"

"I am having all my friends over for tea tomorrow, remember, you silly girl. Besides, you will need to clean the house after that. It tends to get filthy after tea." Stepmother said with a smile as she finished putting on her bright red lipstick on.

"What if I get the house clean before the ball?" I asked hopefully. "I could work on it all day and have the house clean before the ball starts."

"Do you have a ball gown to wear?"

"No, but I could try and make one." I told her.

Stepmother sighed angrily and turned to face me. "Fine. If the house is spotless and you have an appropriate ball gown to wear. You may go to the ball with us."

"Thank you, stepmother!" I said as I hugged her wrinkling her dress. "Thank you so much!" She pushed me away and then fixed her dress with a frown.

"Don't thank me yet, Sammy. You still have to clean and find a gown."

"SAMMY!" Paulina and Star yelled.

"Now go see what your sisters need." Stepmother said turning back to her mirror to finish her putting on the rest of her make up. I quickly walked across the hall over to Paulina and Star's giant bedroom.

"Sammy! There you are." Star said happily skipping over to me. "We need you to tell us what you think of our outfits."

"They look great." I said not even looking at what they were wearing. "Can I go now?"

"Not these outfits. Silly Sammy." Paulina said. "Star meant our ball outfits." She and Star ran into their walk in closets and both girls pulled out two ball outfits.

"I kind of like the pink one but Prince Daniel might like the blue one better." Paulina said, as she held up a strapless dark blue ball gown with swirled sparkle designs on the bottom of it and a short sleeve sparkly bubble gum pink one with a big puffy skirt.

"The pink one is nice. I guess." I said shrugging.

"I think I'll go with the blue one. The pink gown makes me look too much like that Glinda lady from that movie." Paulina said as she put away the pink ball gown in the closet.

"Me next! Me next! Now what about these two ball gowns?" Star said as she held up a turquoise ball gown with lacy long sleeves and a plain strapless ruby red ball gown. "I like the red but I think the green one looks better."

"The turquoise one." I said looking at both gown. "They are both nice ball gowns but the turquoise one looks nice with your eyes."

"I know right. The turquoise one it is. Thank you, Sammy." Star squealed hugging me tightly and then released me from her death grip. "So, what are you wearing to the ball?" She asked as she put away the red gown.

"I don't know yet." I said shrugging my shoulders leaning against the doorframe. "I am still thinking about how I am going to make a ball gown in one day."

"Wait, mother is letting you go to the ball?" Paulina said peeking her head out of the closet.

"Only if I have the entire house clean and have an appropriate gown for the ball." I told her.

"Oh." She said and then gave me an evil grin before ducking back into the closet. "You can go now, Sammy. That was all we needed." I nodded, left their bedroom and walked back up to the attic.

"Now how the heck am I going to make a gown in one day?" I asked myself. I walked over to my small closet. I looked inside of it at my couple of dresses I owned.

"None of these are going to be fancy enough to pass as a ball gown and I don't have to money to buy fancy material to make one." I thought looking through the dresses. "It looks like I am stuck between a rock and hard place."

It was then that I remembered something that my father had told me when I was younger. Some of the closets in the house had a false back so he could hide our valuable stuff in it from thieves.

I pushed all the dresses aside, felt along the edge of the back and then slowly ripped the wooden back of my closet out. I almost started crying when I saw hanging in there on a hook was one of my mother's best ball gowns.

"Thank you, mom." I said as I gently pulled the gown out afraid of ripping or tearing it. It was a bit big for me, but I could fix that in no time. Besides the issue with the size, it was absolutely and utterly prefect. The gown was a dark rich purple strapless floor length ball gown with gems lining the neckline.

I got to work on finding the old sewing machine and other sewing stuff. I ended up spending the rest of the night and most of the next morning sewing and figuring out what else, I could to wear with the gown. I was finished the alterations on the gown before my stepmother woke up and started yelling at me to get the tearoom ready.

"SAMMY! THE TEA AND FINGER SANDWICHES NEEDS TO BE PREPARED!" She yelled. "MY FRIENDS WILL BE HERE SOON!"

"I'm going to work on it in a minute." I said peeling myself away from the sewing machine and dragged myself down the steps.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO WORK ON IT IN A MINUTE." Stepmother yelled so loud I was afraid she would wake the poor neighbors. "I WANT YOU TO DO IT NOW!" I winced and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where she was already waiting for me.

"You better get to work, young lady, or you can forget going to the ball." Stepmother said grabbing me by the arm, her manicured nails digging into my arm as she dragged me over to the kitchen counter.

"Please, stepmother, let go of my arm. I can't prepare the tea and food if you hurt one of my arms." I said biting my lip as her dagger like nails sunk deeper into my flesh. She frowned, slowly released my arm and then checked her nails as if she was making sure she didn't damage one.

"You have one hour to get everything ready, Sammy, before my friends show up." Stepmother said starting to head out of the kitchen. "If you need me I'll be getting myself ready, so it better be very important reason if you need to get me." I nodded and started to scramble to put a kettle of hot water on the stove and make the finger sandwiches. I finished the sandwiches in no time and then hurried over to the living room to get it set up for Stepmother's friends.

I put the decorative pillows on the couches, pulled out the good china cups and dishes, set up the sliver-serving tray for the sandwiches and went outside to pick some flowers from the garden for a bouquet. Once that was done. I went back to the kitchen, teapot in hand, and prepared the tea.

The doorbell rang right when I was starting to pouring the tea into the teapot.

"SAMMY! GET THE DOOR." Stepmother yelled. I sighed, put the lid on the teapot and headed over to the front door. I opened it to reveal Mister Master and Mrs. Strong standing there.

"Please come in, Mister Master and Mrs. Strong. My stepmother will be down in a moment to join you two in the living room." I said leading them to the living room and set down the teapot, I was holding. Stepmother entered the room wearing a bright red dress with black heels and her hair up in a fancy bun.

"Katie, Vlad. Welcome, darlings." She said hugging each one of them. "I am so glad you where able to come over for tea. I hope that the others will-."

I slipped out the room before Stepmother could notice I was gone and headed up to the attic. I plopped down on my bed tired from lack of sleep and preparing everything. It wasn't long after my head hit the pillow that I was out cold.

* * *

"Today is the day." I told myself happily, as my alarm went off. I had gotten up two hours early so I could start cleaning before my stepmother and stepsisters got up. I jumped out of bed and got dressed into my usual outfit.

I quietly tip toed down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen. I grabbed all my cleaning stuff from the small closet in the kitchen. I leaned the mop and broom against the stove and put the rest of the stuff on the floor.

"Alright, let's get to work." I said quietly as I tied a rag around my head to keep my hair out of my face. I pulled out a duster and started to dust the living room, the kitchen and the hallway that lead to the front door. About a half hour later, I was done with that and I went off to do the laundry. I spent the next hour and an half washing all my stepsister's clothes and then stepmother's clothes.

I heard my Stepmother's voice calling me as I finished folding her clothing. "Sammy! Make breakfast!" She yelled from upstairs.

"In a minute, Stepmother, I am folding laundry." I yelled back as I folded the last pieces of her laundry.

"NOW, SAMMY!" Stepmother screamed angrily.

"Yes, Stepmother." I yelled back with an angry sigh. I walked out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. I grabbed some eggs and bacon and started to make breakfast. I had just finishing cooking the eggs when my stepsisters walked in.

"Sammy, where is our breakfast? You remembered to use the tofu bacon, right?" Paulina asked as she and Star walked in and sat down. "I have to watch my figure for tonight. I can't risk not fitting into my ball gown." I rolled my eyes.

"Here." I said as I pushed two plates full of eggs and bacon in front of them. "Thanks, Sammy." Star said grabbing her plate. "This looks great."

"This isn't tofu bacon!" Paulina said disgusted and then threw the strips of bacon at me. "Are you trying to sabotage me so I can't go to the ball?" She said glaring at me. I picked the fallen bacon off the floor, debated about putting it on Stepmother's plate but ended up throwing it in the trash before answering Paulina.

"No, Paulina, you're doing a fine job of that yourself since I saw you pound a whole tub of ice cream two nights ago." Paulina's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in shock.

I smiled at her, set stepmother's plate on the counter and walked over to the main hallway. I got on my hands and knees and started to scrub the floor with a scrub brush and a bucket full of soapy water that I left there.

It was several hours later, that I finally got all my chores done even with the few obstacles. Of course, by obstacles I mean my stepsisters who tore all the folded laundry up and dumped dirt all on the kitchen floor I had just moped. Either way I still had an hour to spare.

I ran up to the attic go get ready for the ball. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I saw Paulina walking out of the attic.

"Oh! Hi, Sammy. I was just going to get ready for the ball but I wanted to drop off some laundry to be folded." She said quickly running past me to her bedroom.

"Something is not right here. I already folded all of her laundry," I muttered to myself and then it hit me. "My mother's ball gown! I left it out on my bed!" I ran as fast as I could into my room and there on my bed were the tatted remands of my mother's gown.

"No no no no." I said as I ran and grabbed what was left of the dress. "This is not happening. Not after everything I have put up with in the last two day." Paulina had destroyed my gown and now I had nothing to wear.

"Now I'll never be able to go to the ball now." I whispered quietly.

"Sammy, we're about to head out." Stepmother said as she walked into the attic. She saw me clutching the remains of my mother's gown. "Oh dear! What happen to your gown, Sammy?"

"I don't know." I lied knowing she would never believe me if I told her that her evil daughter destroyed my gown.

"Well, that is such a shame. I guess you'll just have to stay here." Stepmother said with a smile as she headed downstairs. I followed behind her.

"Don't forget to lock the door behind us, Sammy dear." Stepmother said as she and my stepsisters headed out the front door to their carriage.

"Yes, stepmother. Have fun at the ball." I said as I walked to the front door and locked it. I ran out into the backyard to the pond that my mother and I would sit and play by when I was little girl.

"Why is this happening to me? I have always been a good person and been nice and helpful to people." I cried out as I fell to the ground crying out all the tears I had been holding in since my father's funeral. "I wish I had a gown so I could still go to the ball."

I stopped crying for a moment when I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me. I turned to see what it was and when I saw what was behind me. I almost couldn't believe it.

**Who can guess what Sam saw behind her? REVIEW to tell me your guesses and I'll tell you if you got it right in the next chapter! Also check out my Percy Jackson one-shot, _You'll be in My Heart_!**


	6. A Missing Wand and Granting the Wish

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed, read and favorited this story! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Note to all of you that guessed in the reviews. Everyone that said Annabelle or the fairy god sister get an invisible chocolate chip cookie!**

**If anyone has questions about the story or Annabelle (who will finally show up again in the next few chapters) please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Missing Wand and Granting the Wish**

**Annabelle Pov**

"Stupid fairy teleportation travel." I mumbled as I searched around the perfectly trimmed bushes that where outside of the castle. Apparently, I dropped my wand when I was transported here and everyone knows that a fairy god sister is useless without her wand.

"I can't fail this mission or the head fairy godmother will send me back to spell casting 101 for the third time this year." I thought miserably. "I cannot go back there again, not after last time."

Last time I was sent to spell casting 101. I accidentally turn the teacher into a cat and the other fairies there into mice. Let's just say we lost some brave fairies that day and I had my wand taken away for four months.

I knew something like this was going to happen to me because it always does. I've never been the luckiest fairy god sister when it came to granting wishes or casting spells. In fact, I am pretty much in the bottom of my class, but I am not the worst in the class.

The worst fairy in class is a fairy with light purple hair that was unfortunately named Misfortune. She is one of the sweetest, most hardworking fairies you could ever meet, but she had a terrible case of bad luck that ends up messing up all her hard work.

Anyway, I have been looking for my wand for two days now. I bet I already missed the ball and poor Samantha is crying somewhere because she wasn't able to go. I moved on to looking the next set of bushes in the hopes that my wand will be there.

"Please let my wand be here. I don't want to fail this mission." I begged. I started looking through the bushes when I hit something.

"My wand!" I squealed. I picked it out of the bush and hugged it close to me. "I missed you so much but first we have a wish that needs to be granted." I said as I waved it. I disappeared in a cloud of pink dust.

"Please, please, don't tell me she missed the ball." I thought to myself as I traveled to Samantha's house. I stopped over Samantha's house with sudden jerk and then ended up crashing in one of the large trees that was in the backyard.

"I hate that fairy teleportation travel." I muttered quietly. "It is so unpredictable." I walked out of the bushes brushing leaves out of my light pink hair. I saw a young girl with black hair and purple eyes staring at me in shock. I recognized her instantly. This was Samantha Mason, the girl I was granting a wish for, and from the looks of it. I am it just in time to grant it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hello, Samantha. I am your fairy god sister." I said brushing dirt off my frilly pink skirt, smoothed the wrinkles from it and then curtsied while spreading my fairy wings.

"Um… don't you mean godmother?" Samantha asked looking at me confused.

"Nope. I'm just a god sister." I told her. "I haven't reached godmother status yet."

"Oh." She said. "Not to be rude or anything but why exactly are you here?"

"To grant your wish to go to the ball, silly." I said with a big friendly smile.

"But, I can't go. I don't have a gown to wear and stepmother will have a fit if I go." Samantha said sadly, as she plopped down onto a stone bench.

"Well, you have a gown to wear now." I said as I conjured up a hot pink strapless ball gown with lots of sparkles and pink gems on it.

"Um, not to be ungraceful or anything but I don't do pink." Samantha said looking at the gown with a disgusted look on her face. "It reminds me to much of something my stepsister, Paulina, would wear."

"Oh right, sorry about that. It kind of a force of habit." I said. I changed it to a black strapless ball gown with white sparkles that covered the bottom of the dress like stars covering the night sky. I wave my wand and the gown appeared on Samantha.

I remember reading somewhere on her file that she was a Goth in her normal life, figures she would want a black ball gown in her fairytale life.

"It's perfect. Way better than anything I could have made." Samantha said spinning around with a little smile. "Thank you, fairy god sister."

"No problem but please feel free to call me Annabelle." I said. "That my real name by the way. Most people think that we fairy god sisters and godmothers don't have real names but that so isn't true."

"Well then thank you, Annabelle." Samantha said.

"Your welcome. Let get to work on getting you some shoes and your hair done so you can get to the ball." I said as I conjured up a pair of black glass slippers. "Here you go." I handed her the shoes. Samantha looked at me as if I was crazy for a second.

"Um… these are glass. Won't they break?" She questioned.

"You don't need to worry about it. They won't break. Trust me I have done this bunch of times before." I lied. The truth was that I have only casted the spell two times before and both times the shoes broke as soon as they were put it on. Samantha slowly and carefully slipped them on.

"These are really comfy for being made of glass." She said at the same time as I let out the breath I was holding. They didn't break and they looked fabulous with her ball gown. I guess third times the charm for that spell.

"Yes, they didn't break!" I thought happily, as I got to work rearranging Samantha's hair into an elaborate bun with a few pieces of her hair dangling in the front.

"Last but most certainly not least. You get some stylish transportation to get to the ball." I said as I spotted some mice feasting on a pumpkin in a nearby garden. I transformed them into four horses, a driver and an orange carriage. Samantha's mouth was open in shock as she looked at them.

"You need to get going if you want to make a fashionably late entrance to the ball, but remember that my magic will only work until midnight then everything will go back to normal, except the shoes." I said pushing her toward the carriage.

"Why the shoes?" Samantha said confused.

"I don't know why but for some strange reason, I heard, they always stay after twelve." I said as I shrugged.

"Thank you so much for everything, Annabelle." Samantha said as she hugged me tightly. "No one has done something this nice for me in a long time."

"It's no problem, Samantha. I am glad to help." I said as she got into the carriage. "Now get going and don't forget what I told you."

"I won't." She shouted as the carriage pulled away from the house.

"This should be fun. I haven't been to a good ball in ages." I said as I transported myself to the ball.

**Next chapter is Sam at the ball! Review and please check out my Percy Jackson one-shot, _You'll be in My Heart_!**


	7. The Ball

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed, read and favorited this story! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Aj/ CHEESE AND CRACKERS:** **I am not sure why the shoes alway stay after midnight. It was a great question to ask though and now I kind of want to go find out why they stayed lol.**

**If anyone has questions about the story or Annabelle (who has finally showed up again in the chapters) please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella or Everytime we touch by Cascade.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Ball**

**Sam Pov**

I sat in the orange carriage looking out the window nervously.

"What if Prince Daniel doesn't want to dance with me because I'm a servant or what if my stepmother sees that I went to the ball." I thought. Until I thought about how much Annabelle did for me so that I could even be going to this ball tonight. "I can't give up that easily, not when Annabelle did all this for me."

"Madam Samantha. We have arrived." My driver said as he opened the door for me. He was a young gentleman who was on the short side and was a bit chunky.

"Thank you Mister…"

"Gus. My name is Gus, Madam." He said with a little smile.

"Thank you for driving me, Mister Gus." I said as he helped me out of the carriage.

"It was my pleasure." Gus said before walking back to the front of the carriage. He snapped the reins and the horses took off with the carriage. I looked up at the grand castle that was all lit up in front of me. The ball must have started because I could already hear the music playing.

"There's no turning back now." I said quietly. I walked up the front stairs and entered through the large front door.

"Name please." A man with a big trumpet asked as soon as I entered. I turned to face the man.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"To announce your arrival to the prince." He said impatiently.

"Ella Smith." I lied. I couldn't tell him my real name or else my stepmother would catch me when he announces my name.

"Royal or non royal?"

"Non royal." I said. The man walked over to the staircase that leads to the ballroom.

"Now announcing the arrival of Ella Smith, a non royal." He said as he blew his trumpet. Everyone's heads turned in my direction. I walked slowly down the stairs over to an area that was not so crowded. People who weren't dancing were already whispering and looking at me curiously. I saw that some of the wealthier girls where glaring at me.

"That is some gown you got there." A voice said from behind. I turned to see Prince Daniel. "It kind of reminds me of the sky on a beautiful clear night."

"Prince Daniel." I said as I curtsied.

"Please just call me Danny, everyone does." He said bowing. It was kind of cute when he bowed because his messy black hair fell in front of his blue eyes. He flashed me a little grin as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes. I blushed a bit before answering.

"Sure Prin- I mean Danny." I said correcting myself. We sat in silence for a minute watching the other people dance around the room until a new song started.

"Would you like to dance with me, Miss Ella?" Prince Daniel asked.

"I would love too but I'll warn you. I am a terrible dancer." I said, as I blushed a little embarrassed that I had told him I terrible dancer. Prince Daniel looked at me shocked.

"Really? Me too." He said with a laugh. "I guess we can go be terrible together." He grabbed my hand and led me over to the dance floor. He put one of his hands on my waist and I put one of mine on his shoulder. He grabbed my other hand and held it in his. He was a couple of inches taller than I was. So I was glad that the glass slippers made me taller enough that I could reach his shoulder without having to stand on my toes.

A familiar voice spoke into a microphone and my head whipped to look at the stage. Believe it of not there on the stage was none other than my fairy god sister in a frilly light pink ball gown.

"This next song is for Prince Daniel. I wish you a happy birthday and hope you are enjoying the party." She said and then signaled the band to start playing.

**Every time we touch (Slow version) by Cascade**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

Prince Daniel and I started slow dancing along with the rest of the people on the dance floor. It was a simple dance and I was sure I wouldn't step on his toes but I paid extra attention to where I stepped just in case. As Prince Daniel spun me around, I saw that my step sisters and stepmother were watching us like hawks hunting their prey. "Please don't let them know it's me." I thought nervously. I would have been freaking out if I hadn't been focused on not stepping on Prince Daniel's feet.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I don't think we have ever met." Prince Daniel said staring into my eyes. I lost focus for a second when he said this and stepped on his foot. He winced a little.

"I'm so sorry." I said moving away from him a little. "I told you I was a terrible dancer."

"It's fine, really." He said as we stopped dancing and where just standing on the side. I thought for a minute before I spoke

"I don't think we have met either. I would have remembered meeting the Prince." I lied and looked away from him.

"It's just you seem extremely familiar but I just can't figure it out." Prince Daniel said as the song, we had danced to, ended. **  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

"Thank you so much, everyone." Annabelle said on stage as everyone clapped. "I hope you have fun night of dancing and don't forget to tip the servants." She hopped off the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well… I don't really feel liking dancing anymore but I really would like to talk with you some more. Can I take you somewhere we can talk in peace?" Prince Daniel said. "If you don't mind of course, Miss Ella."

"Um… where can we go?" I asked.

"It's a surprise but trust me. I think you'll like it." He led me outside through a back door. I followed him through what seemed like a hedge maze and ended up in a large garden with a pond that was glowing from the moonlight.

"This place is amazing." I said looking at all the different flowers around me. "Absolutely breathe taking."

"This is my favorite place to go when I want to think or if I want to just get away from, you know, all the Prince stuff." Prince Daniel said sitting down on a bench. "It is kind of hard to get here because of the maze but I think it is worth it."

"I can see why you like it here, it's just so peaceful here and I agree with you. It is worth it." I said sitting down next to him.

"Do you have a favorite place to go and think, Miss Ella?" Prince Daniel asked.

"I do." I said with a little smile. "There is a garden and a pond in the back of my house. I love to go out there and plant flowers and vegetables when I can. Sometimes I just sit and watch the fish in the pond swim because it is relaxing."

"It sounds like a wonderful place." Prince Daniel said with a smile.

"It is. My dad made it for my mother as a wedding gift since she loved to garden." I said trying not to tear up thinking about my parents. I started to shiver because it was chilly outside. Prince Daniel saw this, slipped his jacket off and put it over my shoulders.

"Is that better, Miss Ella?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I said quickly as I felt my cheek start to burn. Our faces were a few inches away from each other. We both start to lean in, but then the clock at the top of the castle struck twelve.

"Oh no! I am sorry but I have to go." I said urgently as I jumped up from the bench. "Goodbye Danny." I put his jacket on the bench next to him and started to run back to the ballroom.

"Wait!" I heard Prince Daniel yell. "Miss Ella!"

I ran through the group of dancing couples as my dress started to change back into my servant dress. I got a few strange looks from people as I dashed up the staircase, out the door and down the front steps. I had gone down the steps so fast that I lost one of my glass sippers. I didn't go back for it though. I couldn't stop running as I pasted the pumpkin and the mice that had originally been my ride.

In fact, I don't think I stopped running once until I was back at my house. I threw open the back door and dashed up to the attic where I threw the other glass sipper in my secret hiding spot with my journal. I put on my black boots, hurried back downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a mop out of the closet.

"Well…how was the ball, Samantha?" A voice asked. I feared that for a minute, it was my stepmother and she came home early. I turned to see Annabelle instead sitting in a chair at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. I sighed in relief as I put a hand on my chest.

"You scared me half to death Annabelle." I said as I sat down next to her. "I thought you were my stepmother."

"Sorry, about that." Annabelle apologized. "Did you have fun? I saw you dancing with Prince Daniel." I smiled a little looking at her.

"It was the most fun I have had in a long time." I said. "Prince Daniel had liked my gown, even complimented on it and then he asked me to dance with him." Annabelle nodded as she sipped some more of her tea.

"I know. I saw him ask you."

"You did but didn't see you anywhere until you started singing." I said.

"I was in disguise, silly." Annabelle said with a giggle. "I only got on stage so I could see you two better. I saw you two dancing but lost you when the song ended. So tell me what I missed."

"Well, he took me outside after the song ended so we could talk some more. He showed me one of the loveliest gardens I have ever seen. It even had a little pond that was all lit up in the moonlight. We talked for a bit before I started getting cold sitting out there. Prince Daniel noticed I was cold and put his jacket around me."

"He did! What happened next?" Annabelle squealed.

"We almost kissed." I said flatly.

"Yes, you kissed!" Annabelle said jumping out of her chair and then froze. "Wait, hold the bus. Almost kissed?" I nodded and sighed.

"The clock struck twelve right when we were about to kiss. I ended up running away from him to make it back here in time." I said sadly.

"Darn, that didn't go as planned." Annabelle said with a little pout. It looked like she was going to say something more but just then the front door opened. Annabelle quickly disappeared in a cloud of pink dust. I instantly picked up my mop and started mopping the floor.

"We're back, Sammy!" Paulina and Star yelled as the front door slammed close.

"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled back. "Be careful when you enter. I am mopping the floor." They both walked in with stepmother right behind them.

"We missed you at the ball, Sammy." My stepmother said throwing her coat on the kitchen table.

"I am sure you did." I said under my breath. "Did you two get to dance with the Prince?" I asked my step sisters.

"Sadly, no. He was with this ugly girl the whole time. Probably out of pity I bet." Paulina said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Paulina, you are such a lair." Star said rolling her eyes. "That girl was really pretty and her dress was fabulous. I am going to have to get on made like it, in blue of course."

"Oh, well that's too bad you guys didn't get to dance with him." I said but was secretly bouncing up and down on the inside.

"Girls! We need to get to bed." My stepmother said. "You two need you beauty sleep and I need mine as well." She and my step sisters left the kitchen leaving me alone. "Good night." I called out to them as I went to put the mop away. I walked up to the attic, changed into my sleeping garments and fell into my bed exhausted.

"I can't believe Prince Daniel was going to kiss me." I thought with a big smile before I fell into a sleep that was full of pleasant dreams. They where dreams of dancing with a certain handsome Prince.

**Me: (Dramatic voice) Will Danny find the glass slipper? Will Sam get a kiss from the Prince? Can Annabelle make Sam wish come true?**

**Annabelle: Well, I sure hope so. I really want to grant this wish!**

**Me: I guess you'll find out soon because the story is, sadly, almost over. SO PLEASE REVIEW , FAVORITE/LOVE THIS STORY!**


	8. Looking for Ella and Locked in the Attic

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed, read and favorited this story! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Aj/ CHEESE AND CRACKERS: Annabelle is orignal character that I came up with when I started writing on fanfiction and I am not a big fan of pink either but I felt Annabelle was just a very pink person lol**

**If anyone has questions about the story or Annabelle (who has finally showed up again in the chapters) please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 7**

**Looking for Ella and Locked in the Attic**

**Danny Pov**

"I can't believe I lost her." I thought to myself as I sat on the front steps of the castle. The party was winding down inside, all the guest would be leaving soon and I decided to sit out here for a while to avoid it.

I had hung out with this amazing girl named Ella Smith early. She seemed familiar as if I had met her before, but I just could not put my finger on where I could have met her.

Anyway, I asked her to dance and I really enjoyed dancing with her, even when she stepped on my feet. I wanted to spend some more time with her without having person stare at us, but it was more because I didn't want her to be scared off by the way the other girls were glaring at her as we danced. I took her outside to the hidden garden to get away from the ball, which she ended up loving and told me that her favorite spot to think was a garden in the back of her house.

It was great to hear that she liked to garden and was a terrible dancer because for me it made her unique from the other girls in the kingdom who were only interested in shopping or gossiping.

We talked for a little bit longer before I noticed she was cold and I gave her my jacket. I was pretty sure we were going to kiss, but then the clock struck twelve and she ran away said she had to go. I chased after her, only to lose her the minute I entered the ballroom when girls who wanted to dance with me swarmed around me. I ran out to the front of the castle hoping to catch Ella. I looked around until I saw something lying on the steps of the stairs. It was a black glass slipper just like the one Ella had worn.

So that is why I am sitting outside on the steps by myself. The black glass slipper sitting on the steps next to me, I stared at it and put my head in my hands.

"How am I going to find her now?" I thought. "For all I know she might not even live in this kingdom."

"Danny? Are you out here?" I heard my parents call out as they walked out of the castle doors.

"I'm here." I said lifting my head to look up at them. They both came running towards me with concerned looks on their faces. My mom pulled me into a big hug before looking me over for any injures.

"Why did you take off like that, Danny? Was it because of a ghost?" Mom asked as she looked around. I shook my head feeling bad for making her worry about me.

"No it wasn't a ghost." I said.

"Why did you run out here then, young man?" My dad asked. "You only take off like that when there is a ghost so whatever it was must have been important."

"Well, I was chasing after a girl I met." I said as I picked up the glass slipper holding it close to me.

"Was it that Ella Smith girl?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said quietly. "We where out in the garden talking, then the clock struck twelve and she ran away for some reason."

"Oh." Mom said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It looked like you two were getting along quite nicely. I'm sorry Danny but I am sure she had a good reason." Mom looked at the glass slipper in my hands.

"Is that hers?" She asked holding out her hand.

"It is. I found it on the steps." I said carefully handing her the glass slipper. "I think she might have lost it when she was running." Mom turned the glass slipper in her hands looking at it as if it was a clue.

"That girl must have some really small feet." Dad said looking at the glass slipper. He was right about that. The shoe size was very small for most of the girls in this kingdom.

"You know what Danny, not many girls in the kingdom have this shoe size. Maybe we can find Ella by making girls from the kingdom try the shoe on until we find the right girl." Mom said handing back the glass slipper. I almost bounced up off the steps.

"That is a brilliant idea, Mom!" I said hugging her tightly. "I will take Tucker with me and we'll start tomorrow." I said as I looked down at the glass slipper with a smile.

"I will find you, Ella Smith." I thought before running into the castle to begin planning.

Sam Pov

I woke up to the sound of my stepsisters' squealing and the loud slamming of the wooden front door.

"Mother! Where are you?" Paulina yelled. "We have wonderful new."

"I am in my room, darlings." Stepmother replied. I moaned, dragged myself out of bed and looked out the window at the sundial that sat in the front yard. It was already nine in the morning. Way too early for me to be up, especially after everything that happened last night.

I sluggishly walked over to my closet, changed into my simple black dress and walked down to my Stepmother's room.

"What is with all the screaming?" I asked as I entered Stepmother's room. I leaned against the door frame as Paulina shot me a nasty look, which of course Stepmother said nothing about.

"The Prince is looking for this mystery girl he was with last night!" Star squealed bouncing up and down like five-year old who had been given one too many sweets.

"He is what!" I yelled out in shock. Both of my step sisters looked at me funny before Paulina stepped towards me.

"The Prince is looking for that girl we told you about last night." Paulina said slowly as if I was child. "Honestly, Sammy, I don't know what you would do without me here to explain this stuff." I gave her one of my signature "Are you kidding me. I am not five." glares.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked hoping it was just gossip.

"It was on a poster we saw when we went into town to pick up our new dresses." Star said.

"It also said when he finds this girl. She would become his girlfriend." Paulina added with a smirk.

"Darling it looks like you have other chance at your prince, well all except Sammy." Stepmother said looking at me.

"Why is that?" I asked harshly.

"It is because you are a servant and I mean look at yourself. You aren't nearly pretty enough to catch Prince Daniel's eye." Paulina said smugly crossing her arms. I did not reply to that I just left the room. I ran up to my room and slammed my fist into my pillow.

"She's right. Why Danny would be in love with servant." I whispered to myself. "Why wouldn't he. I mean you are way more interesting than most girls and your nasty stepsister is wrong. You are pretty enough to catch Prince Daniel's eye." A voice said from the shadows of the attic.

"Who is there?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"Don't worry. It's just me." Annabelle said as she stepped out of the shadows in her usual pick frilly outfit.

"Annabelle! I'm so glad you are here." I said with a little smile.

"I heard what your stepsister said, she seems quite mean." Annabelle said sitting down next to me on the bed.

"She is." I said. "I secretly think she is trying to be a wicked stepsister like in those made up stories." Annabelle's eyes widen and then she busted out laughing quietly while covering her mouth.

"I am pretty sure she would be perfect for that." She said and gave me a huge smile. "I heard Prince Daniel is looking for you."

"I know." I said quietly.

"Well I think that's a good sign."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He must like you or he wouldn't go through all this trouble to find you." Annabelle said. "You should go wait with your step sisters and prove them wrong about you not having a chance."

"You're right." I said standing up from my bed. "I'm sick and tired of them treating me like I'm worthless. I going to march down those stairs and wait with my step sisters for Danny to come." I said walking over to the door. I tried to turn the doorknob, but it refused to turn.

"It is locked!" I said and then tried to turn the knob again.

"What do you mean it is locked?" Annabelle said as she walked over to me and tied to twist the doorknob herself.

"Hm... Well that's no problem let me just get my wand and I'll poof us right out of…" She said trailing off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It seems I misplaced my wand, again." Annabelle said with an angry sigh.

"How did you get here?" I asked her.

"I had it on me when I poofed in here and know that I thought about it. I might have accidentally dropped it in the hallway when I heard you ran up the stairs." She said flatly. We both froze as we hear he doorbell ring downstairs and we heard the annoying squeals of my step sisters.

"Prince Daniel is here." We both said looking at each other with wide eyes.

** PLEASE REVIEW , FAVORITE/LOVE THIS STORY!**


	9. It's a Perfect Fit

**A big thank you to those of you that reviewed, read and favorited this story! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Aj/ CHEESE AND CRACKERS: You'll have to read this chapter to found out how Sam and Annbelle get out. Sadly there is only one more chapter until we reach the end of this story.**

**If anyone has questions about the story or Annabelle please feel free to ask and I will try to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 8**

**It's a Perfect Fit**

**Sam Pov**

Let's recap how badly my day is going. Well first I found out that Prince Daniel is looking for me, then my horrible stepsister Paulina called me ugly and now I'm locked in the attic with Annabelle who doesn't have her wand to get us out. Oh and did I mention that Prince Daniel is here right now.

"What are we going to do?" I said as I paced around the attic. Annabelle sat silently on my bed for a few minutes thinking of a plan. I plopped down next to her with a sad sigh. Annabelle got off my bed and bounced on the floor a little. The floor groaned against her weight.

"I might have an idea." She said with a little smile.

"What's your idea?" I asked hopefully.

"We bang and yell as loud as we can. I am sure if Prince Daniel hears us he will come upstairs to investigate and will let us out of the attic. That or the floor will give out and we'll fall through." Annabelle said as she bounced up and down on the floor. "Either way we get out of this attic.

"Well considering there isn't much else we can do. That is a pretty good idea." I said as I started to stomp up and down as hard as I could. Annabelle started screaming as loud as she could and let me tell you she could scream. I am sure someone would hear us. I mean who would not hear us when Annabelle is screaming louder than a girl from one of those horror movies. I join in on the screaming and we both stomped and bounced on the floor harder. We were so loud I almost didn't hear someone talking outside my door.

"Annabelle! Be quiet for a second." I said shaking her shoulder. She stopped screaming and looked at me. I pointed over to the door. "I think I heard someone. Listen."

"Hello? Who's in there?" A familiar male voice said from the other side of the door.

**Danny Pov**

I sighed as I knocked on the seventeenth door today. The search for Ella Smith was much harder than I thought. Twenty-seven girls had tried on the black glass slipper and so far, none had come close to fitting it.

"Maybe she'll be at this house." I thought to myself as I continued to knock with one hand. The other held a wooden box that contained the slipper.

"We're coming. Please wait just a second." Someone yelled from inside the house. The door opened to reveal the blond hair girl and the dark hair girl I saw at the store the other day with Miss Sam.

"Prince Daniel and Prince Tucker! You came!" The one with black hair squealed. "Um… I mean please come in." She said in a calmer tone and curtsied. Tucker and I both bowed in return.

"Thank you, Miss. This won't take long." Tucker said as we entered the house. "Mother!" The blond one yelled. "The Princes have arrived."

"I'll be there in a second. I am finishing up my makeup." A voice yelled from upstairs. The two girls offered us a sit and brought out some tea and cookies. Tucker grinned at the sight of the cookies. He quickly began to devour several of them as soon as Star placed it on the table. I took a few sips of the tea.

"Prince Daniel. Prince Tucker. It is such an honor." Tucker and I turned to see the girl mother descend the stairs in sleek black dress and incredibly tall heels.

"Welcome to my humble home. I am Penelope and these are my darling daughters, Paulina and Star." She said pointing to each girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Madam." I said as I stood and bowed. "I am sure you have already heard that I'm looking for a girl I was with last night, so if your girls wouldn't mind trying this shoe on." I gently pulled the black glass slipper out of the wooden box I was carrying.

"We wouldn't mind at all!" Paulina said as she sat down on a chair and pulled her shoe off. I tried to slip the glass slipper on her foot but it was no use. Her foot was several sizes too big to fit.

"Maybe because I am younger it will fit me." Star said as she starts to pull her own shoe off. I tried again with no success. Her foot was actually bigger than her sisters was.

"Isn't there one more?" I asked turning to look at Penelope.

"There isn't anymore here. It's just my daughters and I." Penelope replied.

"What about the servant girl, Miss Sam?" I asked.

"Mother caught the little rat stealing our new ball gowns to sell to merchants. She ran away after we caught her. We were always nice to her, I even helped her with the cleaning and in return she tried to steal from us." Paulina said fanning her face with her hand starting to tear up. "What kind of person does that?"

All the sudden there was a loud banging noises and screaming coming from up stairs. We all looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Tucker asked looking up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing, just rats." Penelope said. "We have been overrun with them since Sammy ran away."

"Do you mind if I go take a look?" I asked.

"Sure you can." Star said. Paulina and Penelope both glared at her with a frown.

"Please go ahead." Penelope said. I walked around them with Tucker following behind me and went up the stairs. I walked until I came upon the door where the noises were coming from. The screaming stopped and I moved closer to the door.

"Hello? Who's in there?" I asked.

"It's Sam." A female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Miss Sam? I heard you ran away."

"Ran away? I never ran away but I am locked in here." She said. "Will you, please, open the door?" I tried to twist the doorknob to open it but it didn't budge.

"Where is the key for this door?" I asked.

"We lost it." Paulina said. "It has been missing for a while now."

"I can open the door." Tucker said. He pulled out the lock picking kit I got him for his birthday. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Miss Sam and a strange girl with light pink hair.

"Hello, Miss Sam." I said with a bow.

"Prince Daniel." She said as she curtsied. Suddenly something clicked in my mind when she did this.

"Would you mind trying on this glass slipper?" I asked holding out the black glass slipper.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Prince Daniel." Sam said as she sat down on a step and pulled her shoe off. I slipped the slipper on to her foot easily.

"It's a perfect fit." I said as I looked up at her. Sam was smiling at me and the girl with pink hair was jumping up and down happily holding a pink wand like thing. Tucker started in awe at the girl and stupidly asked.

"Are you single?"

"I'm not doing the whole dating right now. Sorry." The girl said. Tucker sighed.

"I should have known. All the pretty girls are either dating someone or not dating at all." The girl tapped on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. Tucker smiled and walked over to Star. The two started talking about last night's ball.

"This can't be!" Paulina spat, charging towards Sam. "Sammy isn't worthy enough to be your girlfriend. She's just a servant girl."

"Being a servant girl has nothing to do with her being worthy, Miss Paulina. Miss Sam here is kind, smart, interesting, pretty and defiantly worthy of being my girlfriend. In fact I am glad it was her who fits in the slipper." I said blocking her path and turned to face Sam with a big goofy smile on my face. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Ella or would you like to be called Sam?"

"Please, call me Sam. It is my real name after all." Sam said as she stood up from the stairs.

"I can't believe I found you." I said moving closer to her.

"I knew you would after hearing about your search." Sam said as she stood up. "I am glad it was you." I said quietly before leaning in to kiss her softly. "Sammy!" Penelope and Paulina cried in horror. We both pulled away in time to notice the room was changing around us.

"Annabelle? What happening?" Sam asked the pink hair girl.

"I completed my third mission!" She squealed. "That's what happened."

** PLEASE REVIEW , FAVORITE/LOVE THIS STORY! **

**Me: One more chapter until the end. *Tears up* I am going to miss rewriting this story but thank goodness there is a sequel I am working on rewriting as well. It should be up by the end of June or the beginning of July and it's called Fairies, Wizards! Ghosts Oh My!**


	10. Happily Ever After for Now

**Me: This is it. It's the last chapter. *Tears up* I have to give a**** big mega super Thank You to those of you that reviewed, read, loved, followed and favorited this story! You guys are totally AWESOME.**

**I can only hope you guys will like Fairies, Wizards! Ghosts Oh My! as much as this story. It should be up by the end of June or the beginning of July but for now I'll give you the short summary for it.**

**Fairies, Wizards! Ghosts Oh My!**

Annabelle Rainstorm is back for a whole new adventure. With the summer starting and no missions to go on. It sounds like a perfect time to go visit her best friend Samantha in Amity Park. Luckily Sam has already offer to let Annabelle stay at her house for the summer. For the first time since Sam's wish, she gets to hang out in the real Amity Park with Sam, Tucker and Danny. Annbelle might even develope a possible crush on Danny's new friend Preston but will a ghost, a wizards and her pink fairy self get in the way of a perfect summer? Squeal to A Black Glass Slipper.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 9**

**Happily Ever After for Now**

**Annabelle Pov**

"Yes I did it!" I thought. Danny finally kissed Sam and everything was going back to normal. The attic room turned back into Sam's gothic bedroom. Her evil stepmother and step sisters disappear from the room. A wide-eyed and opened mouth Tucker was still here watching in shock. Everyone's clothes changed back into what they normally wear.

"What the heck just happened?" Danny asked as he turned to me. "Are we dreaming or something?"

"You're not dreaming, silly. It means my work is done here and Sam's wish was fulfilled." I told him.

"My wish?" Sam said confused.

"You wanted Danny to notice you as more than a friend." I said. "After watching that kiss I am pretty such he has noticed you as more than a friend." A bright light appeared and standing in front of me was none other the head fairy godmother herself. Tucker actually fainted when he saw her.

"Your majesty." I said as I curtsied.

"Hello Annabelle. I see you have completed your third and final mission." She said in her proper British accent as she looked at Danny and Sam who were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Yes, I have your majesty." I said happily.

"Congratulation Annabelle, you are now a full fairy godmother." She said waving her wand over me. I gasped in shock as I began to change. My long soft pink hair braided itself into a fancy waterfall braid. I also was now wearing swirly eye make up on the sides of my eyes, a hot pink tiara with light pink gems in it made its way onto the top of my head and my fairy wings, that where now covered in white sparkles, spread out. Tucker woke back up, took one look at me and his eyes got really wide again.

"Whoa."

"I can't believe it! I am a fairy godmother." I squealed flapping my new and improved wings.

"Here is your first official fairy godmother mission." Her majesty said handing me a file. Sam looked down at the floor with a frown on her face.

"Is something wrong, little one?" Her majesty asked seeing Sam's frown.

"I'm going to miss, Annabelle." She said still looking at the floor. "She may love pink a little too much for my taste but I really am going to miss her."

"Here take this, Annabelle." Her majesty whispered in my ear handing me a package. I opened it and inside was a fairy mail kit.

"I'll give you few minutes to say goodbye." She said.

"Thank you so much! This is perfect." I said as I hugged her. I walked over to Sam. "I want you to have this, Sam." I said handing her the kit.

"What is it?" She asked looking at it.

"It is called a fairy mail kit." I told her. "If you write a letter with a normal pen or pencil, put it in the envelope and then use the special pen to write my name on it. It will send it to me wherever I am."

"A special pen?" Tucker said looking confused. "What makes it special?"

"It has special fairy made ink in it that will magically send the letter to the person that you wrote on the front of the envelope." I said.

"Oh, now, I get why it is called fairy mail." Tucker said and let out a laugh. We all looked at him for a moment and started laughing too.

"I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out, Tuck." Danny said still laughing.

"Thank you, Annabelle." Sam said as she hugged me.

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be a full fairy godmother." I said hugging her back. "You believed in me even when things looked bad and that means the world to me."

"Annabelle, we need to get going. Fairy godmothers have a tight schedule to keep." Her majesty said as she disappears in a cloud of rainbow-colored dust.

"That is my cue." I said waving my wand. "Bye Tucker and Danny. Sam, don't forget to write to me," I started to disappear in a cloud of pink glittery dust.

"I won't forget." I heard Sam yell. I smiled as I headed off to my first fairy godmother mission.

_**THE END**_

_**(For now)**_


End file.
